Bloodman
Bloodman was an Etherious and a member of the Spriggan 12. Appearance Bloodman is a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red oni mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, Bloodman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bloodman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of Sabertooth that he killed, Bloodman very much resembles the grim reaper. Personality Bloodman, living up to his appearance, is a sinister, malevolent and cruel person, who shows no signs of regret at slaughtering people, shows no mercy against foes and silently kills anyone who gets in his way. When he is attacked by an angry Gajeel, more of Bloodman's macabre personality comes to light, wherein he arrogantly tells Gajeel that to touch him is to touch death itself. However, by that token, Bloodman also appears to be quite battle-hungry, saying in his encounter with Gajeel, upon hearing that the man's lungs are made of iron and thus resistant to Magical Barrier Particles, that it had been some time since he had been able to enjoy a true fight. His fixation with death also became more apparent, as when Levy intervened, Bloodman promised them an inevitable death. Additionally, he is extremely persistent, as when he was dealt a mortal wound by Gajeel, Bloodman went out of his way to try and take Gajeel with him before he eventually died. Curses, Magic & Abilities * First Seal: Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that, very similarly to Shadow Drive, if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack. Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs. * Second Seal: After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second, which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. * Third Seal: A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape into an Etherious Form like state and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, Bloodman describes it as the seal that brings the very Grim Reaper's judgment upon his foes' lives. Its release takes the form of a shining white dot being opened in the center of Bloodman's forehead. * Over Skelter: After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. From Bloodman's reaction regarding Gajeel and Levy's escape from Over Skelter, doing so should normally be very difficult, if not outright impossible. * Bomb Curse: Similar to its original user, Jackal, Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand. * Exploding Spiral: With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. * Tenga Goken: Like Ezel before him, Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords. * Onimaru: By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent; said shockwave is strong enough to crack Gajeel's iron skin. * Tenchi Kaimei: Bloodman has the ability to use Torafuzar's Curse to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. * Ice Devil Slayer Magic: Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a Devil Slayer), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. * Ice Devil's Rage: Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. * Thorn Curse: Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros, Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target. * Thorns: By creating long thorns, Bloodman can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. * Absorption Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. * Enhancement: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. * Calamity Curse: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. * Macro: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. * Necromancer: Although not shown using this Curse, Gajeel has said that Bloodman is able to use the powers of the Nine Demon Gates. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bloodman has some expertise in close combat, from grappling an enemy's neck to matching blow for blow against a Shadow Dragon Slayer in Rogue; able to powerfully punch the same foe to keep him off-balance. * Immense Curse Power: Despite not possessing Magic Power comparable to the rest of the Spriggan 12, Bloodman instead boasts in incredible amount of Curse Power; his Curse Power is stated to be on par with God Serena's Magic Power, as well as it being stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own, someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly, and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Brad Hawkins. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Etherious Category:Demons Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists